


A chord for a kiss

by PandyVolts



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Guitars, Modern/Present Day, They are married, Zeke half-asses practise because he wants to kiss wife, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandyVolts/pseuds/PandyVolts
Summary: (PanZeke Band AU) Pandoria questions how much Zeke has been practising.
Relationships: Zeke von Genbu/Saika | Pandoria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A chord for a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> after me refusing to make an ao3 account for so long because I thought my writing wasn’t good enough. I finally decided to. i still don’t know if I like my writing or not. But I do like, you know, writing. It’s fun, so I figured I might as well share the stuff I write with others., uh so. I write about my Band AU a whole bunch. (I love guitar so I. Mix that with PanZeke and ..yeah. Band AU, or just like some, modern/present AU. but guitar) Zeke and Pandoria have a rock duo.. and they are obviously called ‘Thunderbolt’. They play electric guitar..I talk about this AU a lot on my twitter, by the way @pandyvolts if you’re interested. Anyway take this panzeke cute lol

A loud noise reverberated around the room as a chord was struck, emitting from the amp and bouncing across the walls until it faded away. The morning sunlight illuminated her seafoam hair from the window which blinds were open askew, the cord tilt tangled to the point where the blinds couldn’t be opened or shut.

He couldn’t help but be mesmerised by her as she quickly glided her hand across the fretboard with both grace and power. Every chord she struck was as clear as the last. 

He studied her face as she played, her eyes closed whenever she reached a point she had previously struggled to play, helping her focus on each individual note and chord. Despite her focus, she kept a smile on her face. Her gentle smile. In his words, ‘the most beautiful smile.’ Gripping her pick tightly, she slowly strummed the final chord, an E minor. Silence drifted in the air as she gave herself a moment to breath.

“You’ve improved on that part a lot.”  
His voice brought her back from the exhilarating experience of playing guitar.  
She smiled sheepishly at the compliment, after struggling at this part of their song for longer than she wished to. Mastery was almost achieved.

“I guess I have, huh.” The light sound of a string being plucked was released from the amp as her hand brushed past the strings on the fretboard. Pandoria bent down to reach the amp, flicking it off and then standing back up.

“You’ve always been able to make these chords your own, y’know. It always comes out sounding great, too.”  
Moving towards her, his fingers intertwined with her soft hair, running his hand through it, she leant into his hand, her eyes drifting shut.

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before smiling.  
“Keep doing your best, okay Pandy?”  
“Course I will.” She whispered to him before stepping back and separating herself from his touch. She pulled the amp cable out of her guitar and began to place it back into its case while remaining in conversation with Zeke.

“Just don’t get left behind.” Her snarkish remark caused a quick laugh from him.  
“Are you challenging me, Pandoria Von Genbu?” 

After closing the case, she stood back up and brought her face close to Zeke’s. Her green eyes glared at him intensely.  
“I could be..or, I could be telling you to stop skimping out on practise.” Her hands raised to her hips as she attempted to lecture him. 

“Skimping out? I would never.” His blatant lie was almost humorous. Or a poor attempt at being so.

“Uh huh. So what’s all this ‘let’s skip practise and go to that new coffee shop’ or ‘hey Pandy wanna go see that new action movie?’ What about all of that?” 

Zeke evaded her question with flattery.  
“You have the most gorgeous eyes, you know that?” Pandoria rolled her ‘gorgeous eyes’ at his flirt.

“Dude.”

“Fine, I admit I haven’t been practising as much as I should..” He gave in rather easily. His dubious act broken.  
“It’s just, we’re always so busy y’know. We always gotta practise, if we’re not practising we’re writing a song or lyrics, or performing. I feel like we don’t get enough time for us.”

He admitted his reasons. To which Pandoria understood perfectly. She felt the same, but didn’t quite show it.  
“I know how you feel. We still get breaks and holidays and days where we don’t have to work and all that stuff. But it still feels like not enough.” 

“Yeah, but we never knew what we were getting ourselves into.Though I don’t regret any of it.” The hushed sound of a sparrow’s chirp ever so slightly reached the confines of their studio. 

“Same here. As hard as it gets. I still love it. So we just gotta endure the tough stuff and not skimp out on practise, kay?” Her passive aggressive tone was almost intimidating.

“I’m not the only one whose been skimping out though, you did agree to come after all.” She crossed her arms in a response to his sudden comment.

“Course I did. I’m still gonna come with you. And besides, I’ve been practising extra.”

“You have?”

Pandoria nodded, and glanced over to her guitar which was now in the comfort of its case.

“Yeah. I was nervous cuz’ I kept making stupid mistakes. So I practised a whole lot extra when you were out exercising or something.” Her eyes wandered to a gap between the broken blinds as the breeze swayed the trees outside, the movement of the leaves only just visible.

Her vision was taken back to Zeke as she felt him connect his hand with hers.  
“You were working that hard and I never realised? And here I was half-assing it.”

She rested her head against his chest, gripping his hand tighter.  
“It’s okay. You just wanted to spend more time with me. And besides, we’ll get this perfected in no time.” She looked up and brought her face close to his.

“Ha, you’re not wrong.” Zeke brushed a loose strand of Pandoria’s hair out of the way.  
“Always so cute.”  
Pandoria responded to his words with a swift kiss on the lips. But she then quickly separated from him.

“As much as I want to kiss you more. You should practise. We were finished for the day but I suppose we could stay for a bit longer.”  
Zeke knew she was correct, but he was also slightly disappointed.

“Hmm? Fine. Just one more kiss.”  
Pandoria shook her head, and instead proposed a deal.

“Nope! One kiss for each chord. How’s that sound?”

“But that’s a whole lot of chords.”

“Yeah, so a whole lot of kisses.”

“That’s true. Alright then, I’ll gladly practise as much as you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really like my own writing but I hope someone else does. I mainly wrote this as practise but I decided to share it.


End file.
